The invention relates to fastening devices in general, and more particularly to improvements in fastening devices (hereinafter called clips for short) which can be used with advantage to hold together two or more substantially plate-like components, such as the abutting marginal flanges of forms which are employed in formworks for the pouring of concrete or other building materials.
German patent No. 27 59 966 discloses a clip which is used to releasably engage open U-shaped flanges and employs two L-shaped clamping jaws. One leg of each jaw is parallel to the forms (when the clip is held in the operative position) to overlap the corresponding leg of the other jaw. The two legs must be fitted into each other.
A drawback of such clips is that the flanges of the forms must be provided with specially designed profiles which contribute to the cost of the formwork. Moreover, the clamping jaws are complex, bulky and expensive.
Certain other proposals include the provision of clips which employ bolts and nuts and/or magnets. Reference may be had, for example, to commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,450,120 to Maier, 4,520,990 to Maier, 4,768,848 to Leimkuhler et al.